


Embarassing Encounter

by moldistrawberri



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: 420 blaze it, 420 words, M/M, MY EYES, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, actually lowkey pretty hilarious, cursed as fuck, enjoy, im not sorry for this, it depends on whether you have a sense of humor, no eye bleach provided, smh, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldistrawberri/pseuds/moldistrawberri
Summary: Hermann and March have an....uh....encounterin his office.
Relationships: Hughes Hermann/Oliver March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Embarassing Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> 420 WORDS BITCHES  
> I'm not sorry. I died of laughter several times while writing this shit.  
> This is your only warning: cursed smut ahead.

March was stroking his dick and thinking about Hermann when he heard the door creak open. He hurriedly zipped up his pants, but then he realized it was Hermann who had come for him.

Hermann immediately noticed his partially unzipped fly and smirked. "Don't zip it up, let's have some fun," he said, and he reached his hand down March's pants.

March helped him by unzipping his pants and yoinking them to the floor. "You're very hard, aren't you," Hermann said as he stroked March's dick through his underwear.

March only responded with a grunt, his cock only growing harder. He yanked his underwear off, almost ripping it in his excitement, and Hermann's hand wrapped around March's dick as he stroked faster march relished in the feeling of Hermann's warm hand rubbing against his rock hard cock, feeling his pleasure build. He was getting close, so close—

Hermann stopped stroking.

March growled in irritation, trying to rub against Hermann's hand, but he withdrew, then grabbed March's wrists before he could finish himself off, pushing him to the wall in a practiced motion.

"Out of practice, aren't you," he hissed as March struggled. "Now, don't get too feisty. We both know who's in charge here." March only growled again in response.

"You want to cum? Make me cum first," Hermann held March against the wall with his arm, his raw strength still overwhelming all his struggles, as he pulled down his pants. He then shoved March to his knees, pushing his mouth against his dick.

March obediently took Hermann's dick into his mouth, but as he slid it deeper within, his eyes twinkled deviously.  
Slowly, sensually, he bit down on Hermann's dick.

Hermann screamed as he felt pain radiate from his groin, yet, simultaneously he felt a sick pleasure seeping into the dark corners of his soul. The pain stimulated his senses, made everything sharper. In a dark, twisted way, it felt... _good_. 

He only realized his mistake when it was too late.

They were in a public office, after all.

Will had been at his desk, suffering through paperwork, when he heard the scream. Assuming the worst, he dashed for March's office, Kym and Lauren hot on his heels.

He opened the door, holding his gun at the ready—

and screamed shrilly, a frightening, girlish shriek loud enough to burst the eardrums of anyone in the building.

Never in his life would he ever forget the sight of detective March, half naked on his knees, giving his captain a blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how you managed to get to the end of this, but I applaud you for your efforts.


End file.
